Xenomorph vs Jason Voorhees
Alien X:Jason vs Xenomorph The Xenomorph fights against the undead nigh unkillable machine! Which one of these violent,brutal creatures will survive? Will the Xenomorph be crushed by Jason? or will the Xenomorph make Jason's chances of winning melt? Note:Pre-Reboot Semi-Composite (without Jason X or comic feats) Jason Voorhees is being used to make it fair for the Xenomorph. Interlude Golden: Two nigh unkillable monsters of space! Jason Voorhees and the Xenomorph! These monsters are known to kill you in brutal ways! But which one will live to keep killing? Xenomorph Golden:Aaah,Xenomorphs,the monsters of Alien. What are their origins? nobody really knows,there are many theories,it's possible they are a bio engineered race or an evolved species on a planet. The Xenomorph is capable of learning quickly,it is also capable of operating elevators and and cutting off the power of the LV-426 colony. In the case a Xenomorph is in danger,it can be shown to be smart,it is capable of moving silently and quickly,it also has acidic blood,and talking about that,it can spit acid,the Xenomorph is a master at stealth and hiding. It possesses an exoskeleton immune to almost everything except to 12 gauge shotguns,Pulse Rifles,and stanchion launchers,It also has sharp claws capable of slashing almost anything,it can also camouflage,and is capable of taking a large amount of damage,and capable of living with limbs shot off,it can survive in extreme temperatures,adapt to swimming,and live in harsh atmospheres,due to the Xenomorph having no eyes,it's possible that it uses echolocation. However,the Xenomorph has weaknesses despite being a very dangerous monster,it is weak to heat,extremes in high and low temperatures can give the Xenomorph's exoskeleton a thermal shock,and the durability of a xenomorph is actually inconsistent at times. But the Xenomorph is a beast to be taken seriously,as it is a master of stealth,and an horrifying one. Jason Voorhees Golden: Jason Voorhees,what is the backstory of the nigh unkillable machine? he was a kid that was bullied at Crystal Lake,and left to drown apparently....turns out,he actually survived,however he eventually dies...but returns as the nigh unkillable zombie machine he is. Jason is capable of punching heads off,tank gunfire,and he also is EXTREMELY hard to kill. Jason is possibly capable of teleporting,and has a machete,although he can use any weapon he finds. Jason has survived ALOT of things,and everytime he comes back,he gets stronger. He also actually isn't really dumb,as he can create traps. However,Jason can still be beaten,he can be banished to hell with a magical dagger from someone in the Voorhees family,he also can still be incapacitated,and while he's not really dumb,he's not exactly a genius either. But do not underestimate Jason,as he is a nigh unkillable dangerous machine. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with none winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in a spaceship.) ............ A xenomorph was wandering around,in a spaceship,it was looking for Ellen Ripley,like all the other Xenomorphs,it planned to kill her,but then.....the Xenomorph heard a scream,immediately the Xenomorph became stealthy and followed the source of the noise,to see.. A bulky,tall man with a machete covered in blood, wearing an hockey mask had decapitated the woman the Xenomorph had been searching for,the Xenomorph was confused,who was this man? it had never seen anyone like this before,but it didn't matter,this man was gonna become the Xenomorph's victim. the Xenomorph immediately lunged at Jason's back,slashing at his neck and back multiple times,making Jason almost lose his balance,but Jason grabbed violently the Xenomorph and threw it against a wall,but the Xenomorph got up immediately and looked at Jason,his back regenerating. Jason started walking towards the Xenomorph,who growled,as it prepared itself. The fight between these two nigh unstoppable monsters had begun. FIGHT! Jason immediately took a step forward and swinged his machete at the Xenomorph,who dodged and slashed at Jason's leg,making an hole on it,Jason turns around but when he does the Xenomorph lunges at his back and starts slashing at his back. Jason is slashed multiple times and attempts to get the Xenomorph off,but the Xenomorph bites his hand,crushing it,Jason however grabs the Xenomorph's neck with the other hand,the wounds on the famous slasher healing,Jason then attempts to crush the Xenomorph's neck but the Xenomorph spits acid at Jason,dissolving his mask,and the acid entering Jason's eyes,having them burn,Jason lets go of the Xenomorph now that he's temporarily blind same with the machete,the Xenomorph doesn't waste time however and lunges at Jason and gets a grip on him,slashing at his stomach multiple times,blood coming out. Jason is sent a few meters back,but his eyes heal and he punches the Xenomorph in the face,sending it flying towards a wall,Jason then picks up his machete,and starts walking towards the Xenomorph,who growls. Jason is not intimidated however,and keeps walking towards it,the Xenomorph proceeds to flee,having an idea. Jason just follows the Xenomorph,not knowing the Xenomorph has prepared something. as Jason walks in the spaceship,suddenly the Xenomorph comes from the ceiling and grabs Jason's face,it starts slashing at the horrifying face,mutilating Jason,then the Xenomorph makes an hole on Jason's head and spits acid through it,burning Jason's brain as he steps meters back. Jason swings his machete at the Xenomorph catching it off guard,sending it flying towards the ground,however it's not damaged,but Jason doesn't care as he attempts to step on its head,but the Xenomorph dodges and slashes Jason's foot,ripping it apart,making Jason lose his balance a bit and lose his machete once again. the Xenomorph then slashes at Jason's other foot,ripping it apart too,making Jason fall,the Xenomorph then crawls on Jason's body and starts slashing at it violently,doing alot of slashes and cuts,but this doesn't faze Jason,who just punches the Xenomorph in the skull,sending it a few meters back,Jason starts to regenerate his feet and attempts to pick up his machete but the Xenomorph spits acid on it,burning it. Jason just looks at the Xenomorph,and just decides to use his bare hands,as he moves with great speed towards the Xenomorph,but the Xenomorph dodges and attempts to slash Jason's leg but he kicks it in the stomach,and when he is about to step on it,the Xenomorph's tail pierces through the leg multiple times,making it bleed and stay still for a moment,the Xenomorph proceeds to then crawl on Jason's back and attempts to decapitate him,but Jason just grabs the Xenomorph and slams him against a wall multiple times,the Xenomorph spits acid on Jason's face,making his face mutilated and making him blind once again. The Xenomorph is released from the grip as it falls to the ground it proceeds to lunge at Jason's back and starts slashing at his arm,due to Jason being temporarily blinded,he swings his other arm violently,but the Xenomorph gets careful and cuts off Jason's arm,leaving him with only one arm,but then the Xenomorph gets slammed to the ground by Jason,who has regenerated his face. the Xenomorph growls as it proceeds to crawl a wall and then lunge at Jason,but Jason simply moves out of the way,the Xenomorph landing on the ground,the Xenomorph looks at Jason...just to get a fist to the face,Jason has regenerated his arm,the Xenomorph needs a strategy now,if it keeps fighting the slasher in this way,it will for sure be crushed,the Xenomorph flees again,in the darkness of the spaceship. Jason just starts walking,searching for the Xenomorph,suddenly the lights go off,and Jason can't see anything,then...he starts feeling a creature getting a grip on him and slashing at him,Jason attempts to get the creature off but the creature uses the advantage of the darkness it caused by crawling to Jason's legs and damaging them,slicing them in half,causìng Jason to fall. the Xenomorph then starts spitting acid at Jason in an attempt to nullify his regeneration,and it succeeds...partially,Jason's regeneration is slowed down,but not stopped,the Xenomorph proceeds to start slashing at Jason's throat,making it bleed and slashing at Jason's body,even pulling out a chunk of flesh. Jason attempts to sense where the Xenomorph is in the darkness....and grabs it by the neck,the Xenomorph screeching not expecting this,but it starts stabbing Jason's hands constantly with its tail,eventually cutting off his fingers,making Jason release the alien. the Xenomorph proceeds to swing its tail at Jason's head,making various holes on it,the Xenomorph then starts slashing multiple times more at Jason's body,and slashes at his legs to prevent regeneration,it then spits acid at the holes on Jason's head,burning the brain even more,Jason starts twitching,until he stops moving. the Xenomorph thinks he's dead,so it starts walking away from the darkness,in the light,until.... Ki Ki,Ma ma... the Xenomorph hears this sound,it turns around and looks at the darkness,hearing noises of someone getting up,Jason Voorhees is back in the game. the Xenomorph showed fear for a moment,having never fought a being like Jason before,but then...it screeched at Jason,who simply walked towards it. before the Xenomorph can react,Jason is gone from its sight,the Xenomorph is confused for a second... until its head is smashed against the ground,again and again... it starts actually bleeding,it starts struggling to not get its head smashed and begins to panic,but it slashes Jason's hand with its tail,cutting it off,Jason's hand starts regenerating however,and he walks towards the Xenomorph... only to feel his feet melt,having stepped on the acid blood,Jason looks down at the ground,but keeps walking towards the Xenomorph,but his feet start slowly melting. the Xenomorph wastes no time and lunges at Jason's neck,quickly crawling to Jason's back and grabbing Jason,screeching as it attempts to bite on Jason's skull,it manages to get its teeth on the head..for a second,before its almost kicked off the back,Jason's head now has an hole,but it starts regenerating,until... the Xenomorph spits acid on Jason's head,burning it slowly,Jason steps a few meters forward due to this,but before he can react... the Xenomorph slashes at Jason's neck multiple times,brutally decapitating him,the body falling down. FATALITY! The Xenomorph looks at the deceased Jason,but.. the Xenomorph starts looking inside Jason's body,and finds the heart,it attempts to eat it...but then...some of the acid in the Xenomorph's throat falls on the heart,burning it. the Xenomorph looks confused,not knowing why it was looking inside his deceased opponent's body,but that didn't matter,it had won,the Xenomorph walked away,ready to search for any other humans... Results Golden:I know,this may sound strange,you may ask,why did the Xenomorph win? Well,first of all,the Xenomorph is immune to all damage except the strongest firearms,but Jason only has a machete,so its not gonna do anything to the Xenomorph. Not to mention,the Xenomorph could use its stealth and speed as a strategy.and attack Jason with acid to keep him busy. And the Xenomorph's claws can rip through almost everything,meaning it could easily rip apart Jason's flesh. But,can't Jason mind control the Xenomorph in eating his heart?,well,the acid would burn the heart,so the Xenomorph would survive Jason's possession. And Jason is more about tanking than invulnerability,as while he doesn't really care,he still gets damaged,he just tanks things,but the Xenomorph is invulnerable to almost anything except the strongest firearms,so the Xenomorph actually is the one that has the durability advantage. However,i admit that if Jason was Uber,or had comic feats,he would have probably won,but to make this fight fair,he needed to be in his normal form. It seems Jason really lost his head for this fight... The Xenomorph wins. The Xenomorph (Winner) + Stealth advantage + Speed + Had acid to keep Jason busy. + Smarter + Could survive Jason's possession and destroy his machete + Actually had the durability advantage - Less fighting experience. - Jason's regeneration would be a problem for the Xenomorph. - Jason was more brutal,and was likely to kill the Xenomorph in a fight without strategy. Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:'Monster vs. Monster' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:The Golden Moustache Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions